How Kyurem plans to destroy Valentines
by Maddygirl13
Summary: Parody of "how the grinch stole christmas,"When Kyurem finally was enough of the legendaries's Valentines traditions, he decided to destroy their Valentines once and for all. I don't own pokemon.
1. poem prologue

**How Kyurem plans to destroy Valentines**

Twas the night before valentines,

When all though the hall of origin,

The legendries were fast asleep and Darkrai pass out on his organ.

The love box hold presets with care,

It got a new coat of bright orange,

And with a little of glare.

When midnight comes,

The presents are sent,

When they are arrive to the given and the job is done,

With no penny spent.

In the morning,

The given seeks the giver,

As long they find them by the river,

Because there a presence that gives them the shivers.

When given finds the giver,

The given sometimes gives the giver a kiss,

Or said thank and the giver is dismiss.

But who's to differ.

And that's the end of valentines,

But there a dark presence on this valentines night,

And he not here to said good night and sleep tight,

He here to destroy valentines,

With all of his might.


	2. The little sword and the big hall

**Earlier that day**

" Why are we at the hall again?" Keldeo asked his team mates as they enter the hall.

"We told you is a surprise." Virizion answerd.

"Just little longer keldeo," Terrakion added. "Were here anyway."

Keldeo look at the giant door that stood in front of him. As they approach it, the doors begin to open. Keldeo stood in wonder what a waits on the other the doors was finishings opening, a small box was sitting behind the door, in the dark room.

"That's my surprise, a box?" Keldeo walks in the dark room and tap the box with his hooh.

"SURPRISE!"

Keldeo fall backwards as a tiny cream color,long-eared creature pop out of the box.

"Happy Valentines!" Suddenly, the lights were turn on and legendaries came out from their hiding spots. Keldeo never seen other legendaries before, except the sword of justice and kyurem.

"Ha, ha guys!," Terrakion laugh. "You got us, I didn't see that one coming." He walks by keldeo's side and help him up. As keldeo got himself up, a yellow tiger approach Terrakion.

"Well, well it's our old pal "the castle buster!," The tiger spoke.

"Still calling me that?"

"Yep." The tiger took a look at Keldeo. "Who's the little guy?" The tiger asked with a smirk.

"That's Keldeo, he our new at and littlest member of the sword of Justice Raikou."

Keldeo frowned.

"Terrakion," Virizion said with a little of warning in her voice, "Stopping making fun of Keldeos's size, you know he's sanative about his size.

"While thank you." Keldeo said with a smile.

"But, he may be strong and brave and with his small size, he can help"

"I'M THAT SMALL!' Keldeo yelled. Suddenly, a yellow bird came out of nowhere from above Keldeo.

"Did someone said small?" The bird ask.

"No." As Keldeo was about to leave, an ice golem appeared behind him.

"Actually," The ice golem glare,"He did say small." ":D

"No I didn't!" Keldeo began to protest of his lie.

"That's enough."Cobalion called out. Cobalion walks towards the group and turn to Keldeo. "Keldeo, you may go, I'll talk to them."

While Cobalion was calling to Keldeo, the creature from the box flooded by Terrakion. Terrakion notice the creature and slowly turn his head.

"Hey,over here." Terrakion whispered to the creature. The creature stop and heard Terrakion's whisper.

"What's up?" the creature asked.

"I need you to follow Keldeo and tell him ups going on."

"you get it." The creature disappeared from Terrakion's sight.

"With Pressure." Keldeo turned away from the group and took off. When Cobalion was sure that Keldeo was gone, he turn his attention back to the group. Cobalion give them a terrorizing look.

"Hey Cobalion," Raikou said reminding claim," I'm just letting you know, that this all Terrakion's idea."

Terrakion frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>I might post the next chapter in a week or less<strong>

**I'll fix some things later.**


	3. The dining hall frenzying

Keldeo sigh as walk down an empty hallway. He couldn't be believed what just happen.

_'Why they made fun of? They might be joking with me, but that haven't to take that far." _

As Keldeo thought about his tease, he was unaware that he was followed. The cream color creature appears behind him and blow wind at his neck.

"AAAHHH!' Keldeo jump and turn around to see the cream creature.

"You're sure jumpy." The creature jiggle, letting Keldeo known it is a girl.

"Are you here to make fun of my size too?" Keldeo asked.

She crosses her arms. "No."

"Than… What do you want?"

"I'm here to tell that they were just teasing you."

"They? You mean the others legendaries?"

"Yep,' she flowed to back and laid on it. "It all part for your initiation."

'Initiation?"

She sighs and got off Keldeo's back. "When a new legendary is born, creative, join a trio or forms a duo with another legendary, he or she has to go through initiation.

"Wait, so this an initiation?,' he asked.

"Well duh." She replied.

Keldeo smile, now he known that he wasn't being fun of his size, but to…

"Wait, why I have to do this? Can they just accepted me?'

"Well, it's the only way to get acted by the others legendaries around here." She circles around him once before she continues. "Right now you're in the first part, humiliation."

"Oh great"

"In humiliation, first legendaries made fun of you to see how will to take jokes and also to see little of your personality, than they you do truth or dare-"

"Wait! Truth or dare?"

Before she can answer, a loud bong ring throughout the hall and Keldeo notice a small speaker on a wall.

"What was that?"

"The amendments."

**"Attention my** **follow old and new legendaries," **the speaker spoke, **"Please report to the dining hall for our ****Valentine Event. And someone please lock the candy cement, so Mew won't eat all of the chocolate AGAIN. It doesn't grow on trees.**

**"Actually Azelf, **said a second voice, **"Chocolate does grow on trees, they're called coco trees."**

**"Uxie, this is my turn on the speaker, not you."**

**"I'm was just correcting about-"**

**"Nobody likes a smart mouth!"**

**"Azelf, you don't have to yell over the intercom to let everyone to hear."**

**"Will maybe if you-"**

*silence.*

**….**

**"Hi Mesprit."**

***Click.***

*silence.*

Keldeo stand in silence before he asks, "What just happen?"

She turns to him. "I'll tell you later, but right now we're late for the gathering." She flew down the hallway and he chase after her. As they ran to the dining hall, Keldoe turn to her.

"So did you know my name?"

"No."

"It's Keldeo."

"My's Victini."

* * *

><p>When Keldeo and Victini arrive at the dining hall, Keldeo peered through the doorway. Inside, he saw a long table that was over 50 long and 15 wide. On the tale were fruits, vegetables, meat and deserts that he can't even imagine. The chairs were line up with the table. Each one of them has a different design; some were long, short and wide open on the seat, while other has gems, colors and texture to them. So far, nobody has arrived yet.<p>

"I gust we're the first ones there." Keldoe as he enters the room.

"Looks like it." Victini said as she flew to a cream chair in the middle of the room and sat in it." Or maybe rush hour hasn't started."

Suddenly, two figures passed Keldeo so fast, that spin for a good minute. When he got he balance back, he saw three more figures passed by him. This Tim time he got a good look at them. The fist one at passed by was a blue, swan-like body creature with a yellow underside. It has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. The second one,was a black, shadow-like Pokémon. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. finally the third one, was a white hedgehog-like Pokémon. it has green fur on its back and a pink flower with two leaves on each side of its head and has green eyes.

The hedgehog stop walking and turn to look at Keldeo.

"..."

"Hi," Keldeo said to the small Pokemon, "I'm Keldeo. What's your name?"

The pokemon blink and move closer to him. "You have a big nose."

"Uh?"

"Shaymin," The swan approach,"be nice to our new gust. And please take your seat."

*silence*

"Find whatever." Shaymin walk away with the swan.

"Hey, Keldeo," Victini called out. "Over here."

Keldeo walked over to Victini and sat next to her on her right side. When he sat down, he turns to Victini.

"Is there something you need to say to me?' He asks.

Before she can answer, the floor begins to shake.

"What's that?"

"Rush hour."

In a few seconds,the dining hall was filled with legendaries in chairs. As they went to their seats, some snatch some food from the table and stuff it in their mouths. When everyone sit down, they began to chat and take some of the food. After a few minutes, Keldeo and Victini began to get their and eat. Victini help Keldeo to get his,because he has hooves. when Victini hand over him his plate, a small star like creature land on his red mane.

"Sleeping," The star creature spoke,"very..,sleepy." The star creature pat on Keldeo mane and went to sleep. "What a soft pillow."

Victini laugh.

"Hey look,Keldeo made some friends." Keldeo look across the table, there siting over on the side was the sword of justices.

"Hey guys," Keldeo chuckled."Uhhh... So what's this Valentine Event about?"

"You'll see in a minute." Virizion replied.

Not too long, Azelf and Uxie burst through the door and close it behind them."Nobody talk to Mesprit for a while." Azelf said as he gasped for air. The room went silence for a moment,before Uxie spoke out.

"Well enough of that, let's get our event. "

"Ya!" yelled a blue creature,"St. Patrick's day."

"Manaphy,it's Valentine, not St. Patrick's"

"But it feels like St. Patrick's."

Uxie and Azelf float over to the end of the table were three empty chairs and they sat down in two of them. "Before we began our event,"Uxie said," we welcome back the sword of justices. For over hundreds of years, they protect pokemon and human alike from disasters, evil organizations and wars. And they sacrifice their holidays to do their job. Today, for the fist time in many years, they come back to our hall for this event and they brought back a new member to their -"

"Who make a loving bed for Jirachi with his mane." Shaymin says while she points her paw at his head. Everyone look at Jirachi,who was sleeping peacefully on Keldeo's mane.

"Awww." Some of everyone went. "I haven't seen Jirachi sleep so peacefully on someone hair since Suicune." Azelf said.

"It is sure is soft." Victini as she pet Keldeo's mane. Soon, some of the legendaries went over and touch Keldeo's mane.

"All right!" That's enough,get back to your seats." Uxie command. They did what they were told and went back to their seats."Now than, let's start-"

*CRASH*

"As soon we catch Mew."

"We'll be right back after these messages." Manaphy says as he face to the reviews.

"Manaphy,Who are you talking to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I got this chapter done. I hope to finished this story by the end of this month. I'll fix things later.<strong>

**7/23: Hi everyone, I decided to continue this in August, which is half way to valentine's.**

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a long time, I'm having a bit of writer's block.**

**Well, see you guys later, I'm might put more chapter s next mouth.**


End file.
